The Next Evolution: Welcome to the Xmen
by Kioyuki Oniga
Summary: After the defeat of Appocalypse, the Xmen take in new students and face new enemies, new challenges and new adventures as the Xmen: Evolution saga continues
1. The new kids on the block

X-men: The Next Evolution

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, wish I did but I don't, I do however own all the OCs that appear in this fic

Chapter one: The new kids on the block

Professor Xavier looked out of the window of his study, located on the top floor of the Xavier institute, it had been a reasonably peaceful day, something he'd had precious few of in the months before when Apocalypse was released from his prison and had tried to turn everyone on Earth into mutants. He'd been one of those brave (or perhaps, he though, suicidal) enough to try and stop him and had been destroyed and become one of Apocalypse's horseman for his trouble and had very nearly helped Apocalypse succeed in his plan and he'd almost killed several of his own students in the process.

Despite knowing Apocalypse was a madman a part of him couldn't help but wonder, deep down, if Apocalypse's plan to turn everyone into mutants wasn't as insane as it had first sounded, if would certainly stop all the anti-mutant hysteria that had been sweeping the world ever since Apocalypse had been defeated. Every day Cerebro was picking up more and more mutants and it seemed like every day now there was some form of anti-mutant violence occurring somewhere in the world, or at least, in Bayville. He quickly dissipated that idea and he heard someone knock on the study door.

"Come in" he called, placing the book he'd been reading back on the table and Wolverine walked in.

"Ah yes, what's the matter Logan?" he asked Wolverine.

"Did you forget? Today's the day the new students get here, must be getting senile in your old age huh Charles" he said, smiling slightly.

"Perhaps I am Logan" the professor replied, also smiling, he knew Wolverine was far older than he was, he'd barely been alive at the time of world war two but Wolverine had actually fought in it, assuming his memory of the conflict wasn't false, like some of his other ones.

"How are the new students?" the Professor asked, moving his wheelchair over to the window to look down at the students assembled below in front of the institute.

"Well, I'm glad I never used up any of my sick days" Wolverine said, looking down at the students as well.

A boy wearing white was floating in mid-air and holding his hands up towards the sun, a few seconds later they glowed and became covered with white flames which he formed into two orbs and threw them into a nearby fountain, vaporizing the water.

Another boy was floating on a cloud nearby and split a small part of the cloud off, which flew over to the fountain and re filled it by raining down into the dry fountain.

A timid looking girl was sitting nearby, not meeting anyone's gaze and seemed to be mumbling to herself.

There was a boy sitting in the shade of a tree nearby to her and there was another girl wearing dark sunglasses and a boy drawing something on a sketchpad sitting on either side of him, there were two more people, a boy and a girl, sitting next to the girl with the dark sunglasses, there was also another figure on the other side of the tree but he or she was wearing a heavy hooded coat. There was a boy with red hair sitting near the figure and girl with black and green hair sitting next to him. Two more figures finished off the group, one was a boy with bright blue hair and the other one was a girl, both sitting out on the grass, watching the others silently.

A few minutes later the front doors to the institute opened and the new students all looked towards who was coming out of the doors. Professor Xavier appeared flanked by Wolverine on his right and Cyclops on his left. He smiled briefly before transmitting a telepathic message to the new students.

"_Welcome to the Xavier institute. Welcome to the X-men"_

In chapter 2: The new students (and some old ones) get settled in at the mansion and head into Bayville to enjoy what's left of their summer, only for Bayvilles mutant haters to crash the fun.


	2. Everybody hates mutants

Chapter two: Everybody hates mutants _A few days later_

Storm was sitting in the lounge, looking over a few of the files of the students who'd just joined the mansion a few days before. She opened one of the files and began to read it.

Inside the file was a photo of a boy around 16 years old, he had short light blond hair and pale grey eyes. It said his name was Sarin Solarna and he was from San Diego, apparently his powers involved being able to turn sunlight into energy, which the professor had dubbed white fire and he could control the temperature of the white fire he created and was also capable of flight, he'd gotten into trouble before for misusing his powers. Storm smiled as she read the last part remembering the trouble her own nephew had gotten into before he'd joined the institute.

The Professor had assigned each of the senior mutants at the academy, herself, Wolverine, Cyclops, Beast and himself a couple of the new students to keep an eye on, to make sure they didn't misuse their powers and get into trouble and each had been given a file containing information about the students they were supposed to keep an eye on. When the institute had been revealed as a academy for mutants it had been a double edged sword, now everyone knew what it was many parents now wanted to send their mutant children there but because more and more mutants were being discovered all over the world the academy, one of the very few places in the world that could train mutants how to control their powers, was finding it hard to cope, the students who'd left when the Institute had been destroyed had returned shortly after the defeat of Apocalypse and that fact that Jean Grey had left a few weeks before to attend university in a nearby city didn't help either. She still visited the institute regularly but she wasn't there often enough to be able to keep an eye on any students which was easy if they needed her to teach a class in her spare time but useless for anything else.

Storm wondered what the Professor would do about this while she was reading through the files of the other two students in her charge.

The second file she read was that of Dana Hush. Storm could relate to this young mutant because like her she'd lived on the streets for most of her life after her parents had died when she was very young and no one had cared enough about her to want to look after her. It said her powers included super speed, advanced reflexes and telepathy and that she knew how to fight, something Storm had had to learn when she'd been living on the streets herself when she was younger.

The final file was that of Zander Kaze. This silicon valley born mutant from California had rich parents and had powers similar to Storms own abilities, he was able to control wind and clouds, giving him similar power to hers, which Storm thought was the reason Xavier had entrusted his well-being to her.

Storm stood up and left the lounge, the first official training session with the new students wasn't for another few days and she hadn't watered the plants in her garden up on the very top floor of the institute that day. She thought she'd be able to handle the three students in her charge but she doubted the others would be so lucky.

Meanwhile upstairs Sarin was just waking up, his roommate wasn't up yet and he opened the curtains on his side of the room, looking out at the rising sun, remembering what had happened the day before when he'd officially enrolled at the Xavier institute for gifted children.

_The day before_

"_I'm sure you've all heard of this institute one way or another. This is a place for those with extraordinary gifts, many of you here have experienced hardship and suffering at the hands of others simply for being what you are. This institute is a place where those with special gifts are welcome and a place where you can learn to control them and use them for the benefit of all mankind, both humans and mutants" the Professor said, from the looks on the students face he knew many of them had._

"_I know you have a lot of questions and I will be more than happy to answer every single one of them, as will the teachers here at the institute" he added._

"_Wait, there's teachers here? Does this mean we don't need to go to school anymore" Sarin asked, hoping that was the case._

"_No, I'm afraid you'll still need to attend regular school, you've all been enrolled in Bayville high school and will begin there at the start of the next school year" the Professor told him._

"_In the meantime there will be lessons here at the institute, and you've all been assigned a teacher who will help you settle in here and answer any questions you have." as the professor said those words, Wolverine stepped forwards and pointed at the girl with the dark sunglasses and the boy and girl on either side of her._

"_O.K, you three are with me, let's go set you up with your roommates" he said, the three new students stood up and followed him inside the mansion._

_Beast then appeared and took three other students, the boy who'd been drawing on the sketchpad, another of the girls who'd been sitting under the tree and the boy with red hair inside to show them their rooms and roommates._

_Cyclops appeared and took the boy with blue hair, the girl who'd been sitting next to him and another of the boys who'd been sitting under the tree. He also pointed at the figure who'd been sitting under the tree and then Nightcrawler suddenly teleported next to the figure._

"_We'll need to set you up with a holowatch first" he said before teleporting both himself and the figure away to get the figure a holowatch, whatever one of those was._

_Finally Storm walked over to the three remaining students and took them inside to meet their roommates. She introduced him to his roommate, a boy with blond and orange hair called Beserker. They'd gotten on pretty well and Beserker had told him all about the battle against Apocalypse. They'd stayed up most of the night, telling each other their life stories and had finally decided to go to sleep around midnight._

"Good to see you're a morning person, there isn't a lot those in this place" said a voice form behind him. Sarin turned around, realizing Beserker must have just woken up.

"Come on, we'd better get down to breakfast before there's nothing left" he said.

"Is it normally bad? Sarin asked, changing into a pair of white jeans and a white t-shirt with an orange phoenix design on it.

"You'll see why when we get there" Berserker said, changing into the clothes he normally wore when he wasn't training or on a mission.

Once they reached the kitchen Sarin realised why, it was utter mayhem. Shadowcat was phasing through everyone to get some cereals, one of the new students was using her power to turn into a ghostly silver version of herself and float through everyone to get some more coffee and Nightcrawler was teleporting everywhere and getting in everyone's way. After a few minutes the bedlam died down and Professor Xavier came into the kitchen.

"_You'll be having your first danger room training session tomorrow, for today, feel free to explore the institute and it's grounds, or Bayville"_ he told them all telepathically.

A few minutes later Dana Hush was walking from the institute to the town of Bayville, accompanied by over a dozen of her fellow students. After the professor had told everyone they were free to explore Cyclops had offered to take some of them down to Bayville so they could explore the town and Dana and her roommate Katie, another of the new students were part of the group. They arrived in Bayville and the large group had broken up into several smaller ones and they'd agreed to meet back at the music store near the center of the town in a few hours. Dana and Katie both decided to check out the mall along with Shadowcat, Rogue and a few of the new students. As the went to the mall they passed a building and saw a two headed eagle spray painted on the wall of the building along with the letters P.O.H spray painted below it, the X-men dismissed it as just a piece of graffiti but all of them had the feeling something bad was going to happen.

Cyclops and some of the students decided to head to the food court while Kitty and a few of the girls went to check out the gap, and the gothic members of the group went with Rogue to look at the Hot Topic in the mall. One of the new students who'd gone to the food court was Tai Habu, who'd never seen anything like the mall in his homeland of the Philippines.

"You guys should seriously try that pizza place over there, they make the best pizzas in Bayville" Cyclops said, motioning towards a Pizza Hut on the far side of the food court.

"Don't forget that rib place over there, or the burger stand, or the ice cream store" Nightcrawler said, having committed all of the places to memory.

"Does he think of anything else apart from food?" Tai asked Cyclops.

"I doubt it, Kurt thinks with his stomach instead of his head most of the time" Cyclops replied, laughing. Neither of them, nor any of the other students noticed another teenager walking towards them, he had short brown hair and very cold looking brown eyes, as if he held the students in less regard than the garbage strewn on the floor of the food court. As he passed Tai his left hand shot out and grabbed Tais wrist, he then tightened his grip and smashed the holowatch Tai was wearing around his left wrist. Almost immediately Tais human appearance, his short black hair and dark blue eyes flickered then vanished, to be replaced by his true form. When the other students saw it they all realised why Tai had hidden his true form the day before.

Tais true form resembled a horrifying cross of human and serpent. He lacked human legs and his lower body resembled that of an enormous serpent, he had a long tail like a snakes that uncoiled and spread out along the ground a few feet behind him, he did have arms but they were thinner than human arms normally were and the fingers resembled reptilian claws. His head didn't look like a humans either but resemble that of a cobras, he even had a hood like a cobras. His skin was light yellow on the front and dark brown on his back, his eye had reptilian slits for pupils and were dark yellow in color, he had serpentine fangs in his mouth and a forked tongue as well that flickered out every few seconds. His eyes widened with fear when he realised that the holowatch was no longer hiding his true form, at the same time the eyes of the people nearest him filled with rage, fear, hatred and anger.

"Hey, it's a mutant, a filthy freakin mutant" one of the boys nearest Taipan called out, he had the same doubled headed eagle symbol on the back of his football jacket and the letters P.O.H beneath it that had been spray painted outside the mall, although no-one paid any attention to it, yet.

"He's a mutant"

"Get lost freak, we don't want your kind around here"

"Yea, hit the road mutie" other men called out, all with the same insignia on their clothes.

Tai merely stared at them like a deer caught in the headlights, to stunned and scared to even move, let alone speak. Fortunately his fellow students spoke for him.

"Hey back off, he's got just as much a right to be here as you guys" Bryce Naie called out.

"Yea, back off hot shots, if you guys want to beat up mutants try beating up all of us" Sarin said, stepping forward to stand next to Tai. Beserker and Bryce stepped forwards as well, Bryce unwrapped one of the bandages that covered the palm of his hand and Beserker charged up his own electrical energy. One of them stepped forwards and Tai automatically reacted, he opened his mouth, revealing his venomous fangs and sprayed a stream of venom at the boy, hitting him in his face, or more specifically, his eyes. The boy immediately clutched his face and dropped to the floor, howling in agony as the venom attacked his eyes, slowly blinding him.

"You see, mutants are a danger to everyone, think of what would have happened if that had been one of your kids, we need to get rid of them all" a boy screamed fanatically from the back of the food court, it was the same one who'd destroyed Tais holowatch a few seconds earlier, his face was ablaze with hatred and he had a small badge with the letters P.O.H and a double headed eagle insignia on the collar of his football jacket. Everyone in the food began muttering angrily to one another.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here" Cyclops said, ushering the students away from the food court, Rogue and Kittys groups met up with them and they all left the mall and Bayville and headed back to the mansion.

"Man, and I thought my powers were inconvenient" Sarin said to Tai as they walked back to the mansion.

"You don't know the half of it" Tai replied solemnly, hissing like a snake as he spoke, slithering forwards.

"I thought there was a reason I didn't see you yesterday, you were the one who was wearing that hooded coat weren't you? The one that blue guy teleported away with"

"Yess that wass me, the Professsssor gave me that watch, it hidesss my real appearance" Tai said, looking at the broken watch and hoping the Professor would be able to fix it.

"I don't blame you, if I looked like that I'd have used a watch like that one as well" Bryce said, not noticing how miserable Tai looked at the moment. Luckily Sarin did.

"One time, I was walking past a fireworks store and I created some white fire, it set off every firework, I nearly got arrested" he told Tai.

"When I was at my first high school I went on a field trip to a museum, my wind powers blew over all the paintings and sculptures, I got kicked out of school" Zander said, the group had now reached the institute and had stopped.

"I phased right through my bed and I woke up in the basement" Kitty said.

"My powers made everyone think I was a vampire"

"I once electrocuted my boyfriend"

"I blew up my hometown"

"I helped free Apocalypse" Tai smiled as he heard the others tell him about how they'd all messed up with their powers, for once, he felt he might actually fit in, the Institute seemed like a good idea after all.

In chapter 3 – The new students are placed into teams and given their first shot at the danger room, but will they be able to work together and use their powers to make sure they all reach the end of the course in one piece?


	3. When rooms attack

Chapter 3: When rooms attack

The next morning all of the new students woke up, got dressed then headed down to the danger room after breakfast. They were all gathered around a large sign on the wall next to the doors that led into the room.

"Hey what's everyone looking at?" Sarin asked Bryce, having been the last one of the new students to arrive.

"Take a look" Bryce said, pointing at the notice.

_Because of the large number of new students, you have all been assigned into smaller teams and each team will train separately and be mentored by a senior member of the institutes staff unless told differently. All new students have been assigned a codename that reflects their abilities and will find a uniform in their designated locker in the rooms adjacent the Danger room._

_The teams are as follows:_

_The Corsairs: _Tai Habu/Taipan

Kendra Nerura/ Taser

Micheal Corros/Rust

Kevin Surge/Fathom

Mentor – Scott Summers/Cyclops

_El Ninio:_ Sarin Solarna/Solaris

Dana Hush/Murmur

Zander Kaze/Stormcaller

Mentor – Storm

_The Wildcards:_ Bryce Naie/Zamiel

Illus Tratan/Illustrati

Holly Mortis/Medium

Mentor – Beast

_Strike Force X:_ Destiny Chatka/Foresight

Ragoul Nortel/Drac

Katie Whisp/Silver Whisp

Mentor – Wolverine.

"O.K, El Ninio, we're up first" Storm called, having just reached the secret level below the mansion where the danger room was located.

'Solaris? What kind of a codename is Solaris' Sarin thought as he, Zander and Dana all followed Storm to the danger room.

They all changed into their uniforms in the two side rooms, one for boys, one for girls then the three of them all lined up near where Storm was standing, at the far end of the danger room, so far it didn't seem very dangerous.

Dana looked at her own uniform, which was the standard X-men uniform and then at the ones her two new teammates were wearing.

Solaris's uniform was bright, shining white and instead of X symbols on the shoulder pads, his were sewn into the shirt of the uniform itself in bright, shining silver, he also had a long shining white cloak and was wearing a small amber pendant shaped like the sun around his neck, she'd seen him wearing it ever since he'd arrived at the mansion.

Stormcallers was also radically different as well. His was light blue, the color of the sky on a cloudless day and the X symbols on his clothes were sewn in shining white and were located on the shoulders, where they would have been on a normal uniform, he didn't have a cloak but had a long sky blue coat instead and his shirt had a Japanese kanji on its chest.

"How come their uniforms are so different from mine" she said, sounding disappointed.

"Their costumes reflect their powers, if we could think of a way to make your costume reflect your powers we would have designed it differently, you're free to alter it as you wish" Storm replied, looking at the danger room, which still didn't look very dangerous.

"O.K, the only objective for this training exercise is to make it from one end of the room to another, you'll need to use teamwork to make it" she told them.

"That's it?" Solaris asked.

"That's it" Storm replied.

"Awesome, this'll be a cakewalk" Stormcaller said, Storm smiled, the new students never discovered why the danger room had gotten its name, until it was too late.

"O.K, now GO!" Storm called out, wondering if any of them would make it to the other side of the room in one piece.

All three students charged forwards, all unaware of what was about to happen next.

"Man this is easy, I wonder why they call this the danger room" Stormcaller said, almost as soon as those words had left his mouth he found out.

Suddenly two laser turrets rose out of the floor a few dozen meters in front of the three X-men and began firing. All three students immediately rolled out of the way of the laser fire only for walls of fire to erupt from the ground on either side of the turret, preventing them from moving around them, the only way forward was through the hail of laser fire and right between the turrets. Solaris instinctively created a wall of his own, using his white fire. He touched the amber pendant around his neck and his fingertips began to glow with the white flames that soon increased in size until they covered both his hands, he pointed them at the floor and they shot towards it then rose up, creating a fiery wall the blocked the laser blasts, they were safe, for the moment.

"What can either of you two do?" Solaris yelled over the roar of the flames and laser blasts.

"I can control wind and clouds" Stormcaller told him

"I'm super fast, and I'm telepathic" Murmur replied. Solaris was silent for a few seconds before replying.

"O.K, I've got an idea…"

Storm looked at the three students, huddled down behind the wall of white fire, wondering if they'd managed to put together a plan to get past the turrets. A few seconds later a portion of the white fire wall vanished and Solaris and Stormcaller both stuck a hand out into the gap while Murmur shot through the missing part of the wall. Solaris's hand glowed with white flames that he'd taken from the wall and he fired the flames at the laser turrets at the same time that Stormcaller sent a blast of wind at the turrets. The air seemed to shimmer as an invisible force intercepted the laser blasts and they dissipated into the air around them, all the while Murmur was getting closer to the turrets, she shot through the space between them and the motion sensors made the turrets turn, still firing, to follow her, as they reached the gap in between them their lines of fire crossed and both turrets blew each other to pieces in a spectacular pyrotechnic display.

Solaris and Stormcaller both ran through the wreckage to reach Murmur and together the three X-men leaped over small pits that opened up, other, smaller laser turrets appeared which Solaris and Stormcaller destroyed with blasts of wind or white fire or Murmur dis-assembled at high speed to cross the finish line where Storm was waiting for them, having flown over the course to wait for them there.

"I'm impressed, you all worked together and made it through, how did you protect Dana from the laser fire?" She said.

"It was easy, I superheated the air as Zander pushed it forwards, the superheated airwave was pushed forwards and upwards at first so it passed over Dana then sank to stay in front of her and dissipated any laser fire that was sent her way" Solaris said.

"Very impressive, and a good way to combine your powers, go change back into your normal clothes then wait here to watch the others, they haven't seen your run so they'll be just as clueless as you were" Storm said. The three X-men all grinned and headed off to change. They couldn't wait to see what would happen when the next team tried to cross the danger room.

They returned just in time to see the members of the Corsairs getting ready to start their run of the danger room. Like the members of El Ninio the uniforms of the Corsairs had been modified to better suit the powers of the mutants wearing them.

Tasers uniform was the standard X-men uniform with the exception of thin metallic wires running down the arm and les and crisscrossing the chest; even running down the black gloves Taser was also wearing. Rust's uniform was also very similar to the standard uniform, except it was rust colored instead of dark blue. Fathoms was similar to the standard one as well except it was an electric blue in color and not dark blue, matching his hair perfectly.

Taipans, however, was radically different. The shirt part was dark brown in color and resembled that worn by Cyclops except the lines crossing the chest were dark yellow, not pale yellow, the fabric extended all the way down his body, stopping about two feet from the tip of his tail. It also lacked the X symbols on the shoulders but had a large one on the back of the dark brown cloak Taipan was also wearing.

"O.K guys, GO!" Cyclops yelled, then leaving the Danger room and re-entering it through the doors near the wall where Storm and her team were standing, watching the progress of the Corsairs across the room.

"How long do you think it'll take before the traps start kicking in?" Dana asked Sarin, who'd been watching the Corsairs as they made their way across the room, trying to see where the traps would appear from.

"Not long" he replied, leaning against the wall to get a better view, he wanted to see what the room would throw at the Corsairs.

He didn't have to wait very long. Suddenly a steel panel shot out of the floor in front of Corsair members Fathom and Taser, they came to a halt and automatically turned to try and find a way around it, only for more panels to shoot out of the floor, every way the two turned to try and move away form the steel wall, more panels shot out of the floor, creating a maze. Fathom looked around at their surroundings and formed hid left hand into a fist.

"Stay back, I'm gonna try and blast us out of here" his hand began to glow blue and he was about o swing at the wall before Taser grabbed it and pulled him backwards, a hail of laser fire blasted the wall which Fathom had been standing on front of moments earlier.

"This is a maze, you aren't meant to blast out, you're meant to go through, besides, for all we know these steel walls could be rigged to explode" Taser said, walking to the end of the steel corridor and motioning for Fathom to follow her. She stuck her head around the corner then pulled it back as another hail of laser fire blasted the wall.

"Hold on, cover me" Taser said, rolling forwards across the opening into the corridor where the laser turret was, as it fired at her it didn't notice Fathom lean forwards and stretch out his left arm, gripping the wall wit his right so he wouldn't fall over. His outstretched left hand began to glow blue like it had before and seconds later a bolt of blue energy shot from it, more followed, creating a barrage of fire equal to that the cannon was firing back at the X-men.

While the laser cannon was distracted once again by Fathoms attack, its motion sensors were so focused on him that they didn't notice Taser come running up the corridor at it, her entire body seemed to crackle with electricity, she reached the cannon just as it began to sense her but just as its turret turned around she placed her right hand, crackling with electricity onto it and there was a loud explosion as the electricity Taser sent into it overloaded its system. When the light from the electrical explosion faded all that was left of the cannon was a burning wreck of melted metal.

"That was awesome, how did you do that?" Fathom asked her.

"It's my mutant power, I can manipulate and amplify the electricity in my body, that's what all of these wires on my uniform are for" she said, raising a gloved hand and looking at the electricity that seemed to be running through the wires just as blood ran through her veins.

"I can draw energy from the air around me, I can convert all the potential energy in my surroundings into raw kinetic energy, watch" Fathom said, raising his arm and firing at stream of blue energy up into the air.

Neither of them noticed that the steel panel directly next to them began to turn from dark metallic grey to rusty brown in color almost as soon as Fathom had fired the stream of raw kinetic energy into the air. After a few seconds the rusty steel collapsed inwards as the sound of something slamming into it echoed out into the corridor. Both Fathom and Taser turned around to see Rust and Taipan looking at them through the hole in the steel panel.

"We sssaw your flare, we've managed to make a path out of thisss maze, come on" Taipan said, motioning behind him, every steel panel behind him had a large hole rusted through it, far off in the distance they could see the outside of the steel maze.

"How'd you do that?" Fathom asked Taipan

"It wasssn't me, it wass Russst" the serpent replied.

"Yea, it's my mutant power, I can corrode any type of metal or metal alloy" Rust said as they neared the edge of the maze.

"That's a pretty useful power" Taser said.

"Not when you find out about it when your parents just bought a brand new thirty thousand dollar car, I think I'm still grounded for rusting it" he told the others, they all laughed about it as they exited the maze and walked the last few meters to the finishing line.

"What's so funny?" Cyclops asked them as they crossed the finishing line, they told him and he started laughing as well.

"Man, and I thought what happened when I discovered my powers was bad, you guys go change back into your normal clothes, the others still have to complete the course" Cyclops said. He looked over at the far door and saw the Wildcards were entering the danger room.

"Why do they call this room the danger room anyway, it doesn't look very dangerous" Medium asked Beast, all of the Wildcards had changed into their uniforms. Zamiels was similar to Stormcallers only it was blood red in color, not sky blue and he had additional bandages wrapped around his hands. Illustrati's seemed to resemble a painters outfit, it was a standard uniform with blotches of pain all over it and he was carrying a large sketchpad under his arm. Mediums was another standard uniform but was black in color and had a large hood, similar to that the Grim Reaper might be seen wearing.

"You'll see why soon, now GO!" Beast called out, the Wildcards sprinted forwards, beginning their first run of the danger room.

Their trap didn't appear until they'd just passed the halfway point. A series of holes opened up in the floor and streams of metallic cables shot out of the holes like the tentacles of an octopus, wrapping around the arms of Zamiel and Medium, Illustrati tried to fend them off but they wrapped around his legs and all three X-men fell to the floor.

Zamiel realised his power was just the thing they needed to get them free of the cables. He unwrapped the bandages on his left hand and the other Widlcard members saw the large open wound on the palm of his left hand. The wound began to bleed immediately as soon as it was exposed to the open air and he moved his hand so it was directly over the cables that bound his right hand, allowing the blood to drip down onto them. Almost as soon as the blood hit the cables it began to hiss and steam rose off the cables as the blood began to slowly corrode and dissolve them. After half a minute the cables were rusted and Zamiel pulled with his right arm and they shattered and fell away. He then unwrapped the bandage on his right hand and corroded the cables on his left arm, which soon rusted away and he was able to shatter them and free his left arm as well.

He then went over and freed Illustrati and helped the mutant to his feet. They turned to help free Medium only to find the cables that had bound her lying on the ground abd to see her floating a few feet off the ground and translucent, like a ghost.

"AAHHH! THE INSTITUTES HAUNTED!" Zamiel yelled as the ghost floated over to him.

"You dummy, I'm not a ghost, this is one of my powers" Medium said as she rematerialized and became corporeal again.

"Oh, right" Zamiel said, not noticing the laser cannon turret that had just rose out of the floor behind him, or notice that it was aimed right at him. He turned around and finally noticed it when it fired, he was so shocked by the oncoming attack that he also failed to notice Illustrati scribbling furiously on his sketchpad. Suddenly a mirror materialised in mi-air inbetween the laser turret and the Wildcards, the laser blasts hit the mirror and were reflected back art the cannon, blowing it to pieces.

"How'd you do that? Was it your power?" Medium asked Illustrati, who began making signs with his hands.

"Err, what's he doing" she asked Zamiel.

"He's saying he can't speak and that his power is that he can draw something, then make it appear in real life, he thinks it's some sort of pyschic power" Zamiel told Medium, translating for his mute teammate.

"That's a really cool power" she said to Illustrati, who began signing again.

"He says that it helped him work on his art, but that it wasn't of much use for anything else in his homecity in Italy and it was more of a curse than a gift, whenever he won an art contest, people would bring up the fact he was a mutant to try and discredit him" Bryce said, translating for Illustrati.

"He also asked you what your powers are?" Bryce added.

"I can turn into a ghost and I can also raise the dead" she replied.

"That must've been awesome at halloween" Zamiel said as the team walked to the finish line.

"Not when you're whole family's catholic, I'm kinda the black sheep of the family" she said

"I bet, my family was the same" Bryce replied as the Wildcards crossed the finish line and completed their run of the danger room.

"Not bad guys, you all worked together and used your powers well, go change back into your normal clothes and wait for the final team to go through the danger room" Beast told the team, who all headed for the two adjacent rooms, returning in time to see Strike Force X getting ready for their run of the danger room. Dracs uniform was one of the most radically different of the new students, the top part was red and the bottom part was black and he had a long black coat, even longer than Stormcallers and Zamiels and the collar was permanently turned up, making it resemble a vampires cloak more than a coat. Silver Whisps was a standard uniform but was shining silver in colour instead of dark blue. Foresights was a standard uniform except it was dark grey, not blue, in colour and two pistols were holstered at her waist and she was carrying a sort of walking stick with a black leather handle.

"O.K Strike Force X, all you gotta do is get from one side of the room to the other, now GO!" Wolverine called out and Strike Force X charged forwards, starting their run of the danger room. Foresight stumbled after only a few steps and fell to the ground, her glasses fell off her face, showing her milky white eyes, as she reached around frantically on the floor trying to find her sunglassess her teammates realised the reason why she'd been wearing them all the time.

"You're...you're blind" Silver Whisp said, Foresight turned her head towards where she'd heard the voice come from.

"Yes, I'm blind, I can see the future and I'm blind" Foresight replied coldly, finding her sunglasses on the floor, she put them back on and rose to her feet. She and her teammates continued onwards until their trap appeared when they were nearly at the end of their run of the danger room. Two large mechanical arms appeared, rising up out of the floor, on the end of each was a very large circular saw and the arms began to swing in every direction, making it almost impossible to imagine a way to get past them.

"O.K, what do we do now then?" Drac asked the other two.

"Hold on, I can take care of these things" Silver Whisp said, walking towards the swinging circular swords, turning into her silver, ghostly like form as she passed within range of the saws. The one on the right swung at her but passed harmlessly through her, she walked towards the mechanical arm, crouched down to avoid the saw then turned corporeal again. She reached up and unscrewed several of the screws holding the mechanical arm together and the part which the saw was attached to fell off with the saw falling harmlessly to the ground.

Drac then walked forward towards the saw on the left and as it swung back around he leapt into the air as the saw cut through the air where he'd been mere seconds before, he landed just behind the mechanical arm and he grabbed and tore the end of it with the saw on clean off, managing to do all of it in less than a second. He let the broken mechanical arm fall to the floor as he looked at his teammates, Silver Whisp noticed the two fangs in his mouth.

"Are you a vampire or something?" she asked him, Drac smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, my powers just resemble vampiric abilities, it's great for halloween but not when you live Romania, back in Bucharest people used to try and drive a stake through my heart every other day" he replied, both Drac and Silver Whisp were so busy talking that they didn't noticed the two laser turrets that had rose out of the floor and were aimed right at them.

As they were preapring to fire Foresight pushed them both out of the way and drew the two pistols that were holstered at her waist and began firing, the pistols shot blasts of laser fire which struck every shot fired by the turrets, canceling them out and destroying the turret on the right. She holstered her pistols and grabbed her blind stick, the walking stick split in half just below the leather grip and the bottom part fell away, both of her teamamtes could see the long thin blade that was attached to the bottom part of the blind stick, realising that is wasn't just a blind stick, but a sword. Foresight hurled the sword at the remaining turret and it pierced the turret, which exploded seconds later, the resulting explosion shot the stick into the air, sending it flying back towards its owner, who caught it by the leather grip.

"That was amazing, how'd you know the turrets were there?" Drac asked Foresight.

"I can see into the future, I knew they were going to shoot and I knew where each shot would be fired so I knew where to shoot to block it" Foresight replied as Strike Force X waked towards, and crossed the finishing line

"Not bad, I'm impressed you were all able to use your powers so effectively, now go change back into your normal clothes, you're all done for the day" Wolverine said, Strike Force X headed off to change back into their normal clothes, returning in time to hear Cyclops address all of the new students.

"That concludes your first run of the danger room, you can take the rest of the day off" Cyclops said, addressing all the new students who left the danger room and headed back up to the Institute.

Up in the danger room control room Professor Xavier watched the students leave the danger room before leaving the control room himself to meet with the squad mentors back up in the Institute, he had no idea how eventful the next few months would be for these new mutants, or how stained with blood they were going to be.

In chapter 4 – The X-men aren't the only ones with new students The Brotherhood boarding house has also get some new tennants

please read and review


	4. The New Brotherhood

Chapter four: The New Brotherhood

A week after the new mutants had been put through the danger room for the first time the members of El Ninio were relaxing by the Institutes pool, The Corsairs were inside watching TV and Strike Force X and the Wildcards had gone into Bayville for the day. Sarin, wearing a pair of white swim shorts and his amber pendant, was in the middle of the pool, laid out on a dark blue lilo, soaking up the sun. Zander, wearing a pair of light blue swim shorts was also soaking up the sun, hovering a few feet above the pool, laid out on a white cloud. He noticed how Sarins amber pendant was glowing yellow as it absorbed the sunlight and decided to ask Sarin about it.

"How come your necklace is glowing like that?" he asked him.

"It glows when it's absorbing sunlight, it can store it until I need to use it to turn into white fire" Sarin replied.

"Where'd you get it, what sort of gem is is made from?" Zander asked him, Sarin shrugged.

"Beats me, my parents said they found me with it" he replied.

"They found you with it? You're adopted?" Zander asked, Sarin nodded.

"Yeah, my parents said they found me when I was a baby in the field behind their home, they took me in and adopted me, the only thing that I had with me was this pendant, I've worn it for as long as I can remember" Sarin replied.

"You mean they're not your real partents, I mean your biological ones" Zander said.

"No, they're my real parents, my biological ones just ditched me in that feild, my mom and dad took me in and raised me, as far as I'm concerned, they are my real parents" Sarin replied, laying back on the lilo.

"My parents are pretty cool as well, they own one of the biggest aeronautical companies in the country and my familys pretty rich so I grew up living the rich life in Silicon valley and when my powers kicked in they sent me here" Zander told Sarin.

"Do they mind that you're a mutant?" Sarin asked him.

"Not really they're both into flying planes and now I can fly as well, my family kind of has its head in the clouds" Zander replied, Sarin laughed.

"My parents don't mind either, I found out about them when I was getting some fireworks with them for the 4th of July, I set off every firework in the store, it was like the 4th of July and new years at once, afterwards, we agreed that I should come here" Sarin told Zander, noticing Dana, who was sitting near the pool wearing a black one piece swimsuit reading a magazine, he waved at her and after she noticed him, waved back timidly.

Inside the mansion the Corsairs were all in the lounge, watching TV. Taser was channel surfing using her powers, Rust and Fathom were sitting on the sofa fighting over the remote and Taipan was sitting silently in a nearby armchair. The Professor came into the lounge and handed Tai back his holo-inducer

"Here's your inducer Tai, try not to let it get damaged again" he told the student

"I won't Professssor" Tai replied, putting the holo-inducer back on as the Professor left the lounge

"You really like having that thing don't you?" Taser asked Taipan

"Yesss, it letsssss me live a normal life for a change" Taipan replied

"What was your life like before you came here?" Taser asked him

"That'sss not a happy ssssubject for me" Taipan replied solemley, showing he didn't want to discuss it any further, Taser stared at her teammate sadly, her own life hadn't exactly been pleasent before she'd come to the Institute, she couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for Tai, looking like he did.

Meanwhile in Bayville the Wildcards and Strike Force X were making the most of their day out, Jamie, Rahne, Kitty and Rogue had decided to accompany them into Bayville and all the mutants were hanging out at the mall.

"You like Christian rock?" Bryce asked Rahne as she was reading the back of a chrisitan rock CD in the malls music store

"Yes, m'family's really religious, this's the only sorta rock music I'm allowed to listen to back home" she replied, Holly noticed the small crucifix Rahne was wearing round her neck

"You're catholic?" she asked her, Rahne nodded

"Aye, all of ma hometown back in Scotlands catholic" she replied

"So's my family" Holly said

"Mine too" Bryce added

"Where're ye from?" she asked them

"Basalt Ridge, Montanna" Holly said

"Poland but my family emigrated here to America to live in New England when I was little" Bryce replied, Rahne smiled faintly, her religious beliefs often kept her back, now it seemed like she was finally making friends at the Xavier Institute.

A few stores down Illustrati was with Rogue, Jamie and Kitty, stocking up on art supplies, he ran his hand along a shelf full of paints, pulled one out, held it close to his face to check the colour, frowned, put it back, picked up another, peered closely at it, smiled, placed it in the basket with the other art supplies and turned to look at Rouge and began signing

"Err, what're ya saying?" Rogue asked, not knowing any sign language

"He's asking if he could borrow some money, he left his back in his room" Kitty said, translating for Illus

"Oh sure, here" Rogue said, handing a few bills to Illus, who smiled and went to go pay, passing Jamie who tripped over, knocked over a nearby easel, causing it to fall and drenching him in paint, just as he created a row of doubles, all of whom got drenched as well. Rogue and Kitty both groaned, despite everything they'd all been through earlier that year, some things never changed.

Meanwhile Wolverine, who'd been chaperoning the two teams had left his team, keeping an eye on them from a distance, wanting to see how they'd get on when they were on their own, Strike Force X were hanging out at the fountain in the middle of the food court. Drac was busy finishing a hamburger full of ketchup, which stained his face and fangs, making it look like he'd just been drinking blood, Katie was sitting on the edge of the fountain on her back, reading a magazine and Destiny was sitting quietly next to her teammates, listening to the peaceful, soothing sounds of the running water and resting her hand in the fountain. She suddenly had a vision and turned to Drac just as he opened his mouth to ask her a question.

"You were going to ask me where I am from were you not?" she asked him, he nodded, dumbstruck, shocked that she'd known exactly what he was going to ask her.

"I get that a lot, I can see into the future remember?" she said to him

"Oh yeah I forgot, where are you from?"

"Cechnya, just above the Caucuss mountains in Russia" she said

"What's it like there?" Drac asked her, when he saw how she was trembling as she replied he regretted asking

"It is…not pleasant, I grew up in Grozny, the capital, it is little more then a bloodstained warzone" she said, obviously distressed at remembering her past.

"Hey, you're not there anymore, so don't talk about it you don't want to, we won't ask you about it anymore if it upsets you so much, kay?" Katie told her

"Very well then" Destiny said, standing up, intending to go get something to eat, as she tapped the floor with her blind stick it accidentally connected with the leg of a teenage boy about her age, sending him flying, the tray of food he'd been carrying splattered all over his front. He picked himself up and glared at Destiny, the P.O.H insignia on his jacket marking him out as one of the group who'd given them students trouble the last time they'd been at the mall.

"Watch where you're going in future mutie" the boy snarled, stepping forward towards Destiny aggressively, who took a step back.

"I'm am sorry, I will pay for it" she said quietly, not seeming intimidated by him at all.

"Too right you will freak" another boy sneered, it was the same one who'd damaged Tais holo-inducer the last time they were at the mall. Drac and Katie quickly got up and moved to stand next to Destiny, backing her up.

"Everything O.K here?" Wolverine said, walking towards them to stand in-between Strike Force X and the boys, locking eyes with them. The boys knew who Wolverine was and didn't feel like picking a fight with a mutant who they knew would give them one.

"Yea, we were just leaving, muties put me off my food anyway" the boy who'd been knocked over by Destiny said, turning and walking away.

"You kids O.K?" Wolverine asked them

"I am fine, I have faced far worse then petty mutant haters before" Destiny told him

"Mister Logan" Drac asked Wolverine

"What is it kid?" he replied

"I noticed something, when Destinys stick hit that guy it barely connected but he went down like someone had broke his leg, he did it on purpose"

"He was just lookin for an excuse to beat on a mutant, don't worry about it, I'll tell the Professor when we get back, he'll take care of it" Wolverine replied, not noticing who was walking towards the two boys who'd threatened Foresight. He noticed a few seconds later, when one of them spat a blob of disgusting looking green goo at one of the boys faces, who fell back, his screams muffled by the goo.

"Hey, no-one gets to beat on the X dweebs but us pal" the person who'd spat the goo said, leaping up to land on a nearby table. Wolverine groaned as he heard that, he'd recognized ho it was almost immediately and knew any hope of having an incident free day was once again gone.

"I thought you guys were on our side now" he said before he'd even turned around to see who he was talking to, when he did he saw Toad, Avalanche, the Blob, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch, the Brotherhood of Mutants. There were also several more teenagers who'd come to the scene with the Brotherhood but were hanging back, as if they were waiting for a signal.

"Yea right, we only teamed up with you guys cause we didn't wanna loose to Appocalypse, now he's gone we're back to being your worst nightmare" Quicksilver said

"Kid, you're nothing like what's in my nightmares" Wolverine said, chuckling sarcastically.

"Whatever furball, we're not here for you" Quicksilver replied, shooting forward and slamming into Wolverine, sending him flying through the air and crashing into one of the food courts support pillars, he slid to the floor, out cold.

"We're here for the newbies" he finished, running to stand in front of Foresight, who suddenly had a vision of the others appearing to help them.

"I'm Quicksilver, guess they've already told you all about me huh?" he asked her, pointing a finger at The Wildcards, Kitty, Rahne, Jamie and Rogue who were running through the food court to the others, having heard the sounds of the disturbance from the stores they'd been in.

"I'm afraid not, with a name like Quicksilver are you perhaps some kind of sneaker mascot?" Foresight replied, Quicksilver glared at her

"No, I'm Pietro Maximoff, the son of the most powerful mutant in the world, Magneto" he snapped, all traces of humor now gone form his voice, Foresight still looked unimpressed

"But wasn't Magneto the name of the mutant who failed to defeat Apocalypse?" she asked him, at that Quicksilver lost his temper and ran round and round Foresight to try and create a whirlwind, intending to show her how the Brotherhood had gotten its reputation in Bayville. Foresights expression still didn't change as she calmly stuck her blind stick into the wall of the forming whirlwind and heard a cry of pain, surprise and anger as Pietro fell to the ground, a bright red mark across his face from where Foresights stick had connected with it.

"GET HER!!!" he yelled at the other members of the Brotherhood.

"You can have first pick of X-men babycakes" Toad said to Wanda. The Scarlet Witch glared at him and blasted him with a bolt of her hex power, causing him to fall off the table and land face first in a bowl of chocolate pudding someone had dropped on the floor.

"Whoever said love hurts was right" he croaked, slowly pulling himself to his feet.

As the Brotherhood and X-men engaged one another Foresight found herself facing Wanda. Foresight drew the blade hidden in her blindstick but Wanda merely sighed and sat down at a nearby table.

"You are not going to fight me?" Foresight asked her, puzzled

"They want to fight you, I don't" she replied simply, picking up a magazine that was on the table and starting to read it, Foresight shrugged and turned to find another opponent.

"Don't take this the wrong way Kitty, we're just on opposite sides, that's all" Avalanche said, slamming his fists against the floor, causing the entire food court to shake

"When this is over, you and I are SO OVER!!!" Kitty snapped at Avalanache, phasing through the pieces of debris falling from the food courts roof. At this people spilled out of the mall, leaving a clear battlefield for the Brotherhood and the X-men.

Blob picked up a table, took aim at Rahne and Katie and hurled it at them. Rahne saw it first and quickly turned into her wolf form and leapt out of the way, when she turned around she saw Katie hadn't moved at all and the table was still hurtling through the air at her. Blob smirked as Rahne barked frantically at Katie, wondering how she couldn't notice the half ton table which was about to crash into her and crush her to a pulp. A second later Blobs smirk was wiped from his face as Katie turned into her mist form and the table flew right through her and shattered into toothpicks on the support colum behind her, Blob gawped at her, being so shocked that he didn't notice Illustrati scribbling on his notepad, a giant boxing glove appeared from thin air right in front of glove, pulled back, then sent him sliding along the floor like a runaway freight train before it faded away from sight, straight at Wanda. The Scarlet Witch looked up, apparently unconcerned and calmly blasted Toad with her hex power again, resulting in Blob immediately changing course and smashing into Toad and ending up knocking over another table, resulting in the tables contents being dumped on their heads.

"Pietro, we're getting creamed here, bring out the new guys" Toad told Quicksilver, wiping green jello from his eyes

"Guess it couldn't hurt to let the newbies have a shot at the X-dweebs" Quicksilver said, putting two fingers to his lips and whistling. The Brotherhoods new members darted forwards into the fray, eager to prove themselves

Rogue removed one of her gloves, intending to steal Avalanches powers when she noticed the shadow of a nearby table beginning to move oddly, it kept expanding then contracting, then it began to move over to where she was standing. When it was a few feet from her the shadow stopped and a girl rose up from it, the girl was dressed all in black and Rogue could do nothing but stare at her, stunned by her appearance, then the girl delivered a spinning kick to Rogues leg which brought her back to her senses. Rogue snarled in anger and dived at the girl, intending to drain her of her mutant powers but the girl sank back down into the shadows she'd appeared from

"What the hell was tha…" before Rouge could finish what she was saying, the girl re-appeared from a shadow behind her and gave her a sharp shove, Rouge tumbled forwards, arms flailing for support, her ungloved hand caught ahold of something, steadying herself, Rougue looked up to see what she'd grabbed hold of and saw that it was Katies arm. Katies eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped to the ground as Rogue pulled her hand away too late, she'd stolen Katies powers. She looked down to see she'd turned into a green mist like version of herself and cursed under her breath, she had no idea how to control this power and when Avalanche ran through her, she realised she was out of the fight until Katies powers wore off.

"Ye're not so though now are ye toady?" Rahne said, partially turning into a wolf as she advanced towards Toad, flexing her claws and smiling widely, showing the mutant her long, pointed fangs. Suddenly she stopped and sneezed, then she sneezed again and started coughing violently.

"Ack, what th'hells goin on?" she spluttered between coughs.

"That'd be me wolfy" said a voice behind her as Rahne looked down to see her hand was covered in blood, her eyes rolled back and she slumped forwards and began to shiver violently, coughing up more blood.

"You O.K?" the boy said, walking towards Toad and helping him up

"Yeah, thanks newbie" Toad said

"Thanks, I prefer Typhus to newbie though" Typhus said, opening his left hand, a swarm of small blue flies appeared around Rahne and some flew back into his hand and dissappeared.

"Hold still, this'll probably hurt" Bryce said, unwrapping the bandages around his left hand before lunging at Quicksilver, who was being help in place by a pair of manacles Illustrati had drawn. From out of nowhere Bryce saw a fist slam into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and bringing him to his knees. He looked up to see a tall red haired boy standing in front of him

"Bet that hurt" the red haired boy said, cracking his knuckles

"Yea, but not half as much as this'll hurt you" Bruce said, clamping his unbandaged left hand onto the boys right forearm.

"Sorry, but it won't" the boy said, pulling his arm away, when Bryce looked down he saw red crystal where there'd previously been tanned flesh

"Looks like you're not the only one with a special power here" the boy said before extending a long thin crystal spike form his arm and raising the arm above his head, intending to skewer Bryce with it. Then three very familiar adamanteum claws were pressed against the boys neck

"These claws can cut through anything, wanna try your luck bub?" Wolverine said, slowly scraping the claws across his neck, leaving three small scratches.

At the same moment a rat that had emerged from underneath a nearby table expanded and grew. It turned blue as it grew and Wolverine quickly realised that it wasn't an ordinary rat

"Back off Wolverine, how about we just both take our students and go on our way?" Mystique asked, at her appearance all the Brotherhood and X-men stopped fighting and fell silent, waiting for Wolverines reply, he retracted his claws and shoved the boy towards Mystique.

"Works fine for me" he replied before turning and walking away, the other students got the message and quickly followed him. Wolverine stopped to pick up Katie and Rogue followed, half walking and half floating. Drac helped Rahne to her feet and helped her hobble after the others, the worst of the effects of the blue flies slowly wearing off

As they reached the gates of the mansion Wolverine stopped and looked at the students

"I didn't get to see much of you fighting but ya all did good work today, working together as a team and looking out for each other, keep it up" he told them before heading up to the mansion, the young mutants looked at each other and Rogue and Kitty both smiled to one another, it was rare for Wolverine to compliment anyone and seemed like life at the mansion was certainly going to get more intresting with these new mutants

Meanwhile at the Brotherhood boarding house Mystique was letting the Brotherhood know just how displeased with them she was.

"A trip to the mall! Now you can't even go to the mall without picking a fight with Xaviers students, what is wrong with you?!" she snapped

"Well actually they started…" the boy with red hair said

"Be quiet!" Mystique screeched and the boy shrank down in fear

"I don't care! You should have restrained yourselves, now Xavier will know all about you and your powers, our advantage is gone, all because you were too impetuous to just walk by the X-men and ignore them, you're all banned from going into Bayville for the rest of the week, now get out of my sight" she snapped, turning her back on the Brotherhood and marching up to her room

"Nice one Cassius" Avalanche grumbled as Toad hopped onto the arm of the couch to sit next to Wanda

"Looks like we're gonna be spending the rest of the week together huh babycakes?" he said, smiling widely. Wanda growled and blasted him with her hex power, Toad fell off the couch and landed flat on his face.

"I get to spend a week with a toad, lucky me" she muttered loudly before standing up and stalking towards her room, glaring at anyone who made eye contact with her

"She'll warm to me sooner or later, the ladies can't resist the Toadster" Toad said, catching a fly with his tongue.

Back at the Xavier institute the Professor sat quietly in his room, looking out at the town of Bayville as the setting sun cast waves of crimson and purple into the darkening sky, it seemed like the Brotherhood had reformed and was now stronger than ever, he wondered what they could be planning but had no idea of the problems the Brotherhood and other forces would pose for his students when the summer ended and they all went back to school.

Next in X-men: The Next Evolution: The Patriots Of Humanity – The new school year starts and the new X-men meet Graydon Creed, the new student body president and head of the Patriots Of Humanity, the worst mutant haters in Bayville

To be continued in The Next Evolution: Back To School, please review


End file.
